Les âmes sacrifiées
by always901
Summary: Hermione revient faire sa septième année en espérant qu'elle soit plus calme que les précédentes. Quelle est donc cette étrange fille qui semble tout savoir sur elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

 _Deux mois de paix._

C'était ce que se disait Hermione Granger en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était 7h30 et dans quelques heures, elle serait dans le Poudlard Express qui l'emmènerait à son collège pour qu'elle puisse refaire sa septième année en compagnie de ses amis Harry Potter, Ginny et Ronald Weasley. Elle était partie, avec ses amis, à la recherche des Horcruxes pendant près de dix mois avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort. La bataille finale avait fait de nombreux morts dans les deux camps, mais heureusement pour la jeune fille, personne de ses amis proches ou de sa famille n'avait été touché. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes avaient frôlé la mort comme par exemple Severus Rogue. Cet homme était un miraculé de la guerre! Voldemort l'avait appelé dans la Cabane Hurlante l'avait tué et était parti. C'était à ce moment qu'Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient intervenus. La jeune fille s'en souvenait très bien.

 _Hermione et Ron suivirent Harry à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Celui-ci était accroupi à côté de son ancien professeur et le regardait dans les yeux. Rogue lui donna ses souvenirs, dans son dernier soupir et Harry et Ron partirent. Quant à Hermione, elle hésitait entre partir avec ses amis ou rester tenter de sauver cet homme. Car oui, elle avait une idée pour le sauver, mais d'une part elle ignorait si ça allait marcher et d'une autre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauver son ennemi. Sa conscience emportant sur sa raison, elle chercha une fiole de larmes de phénix dans son sac brodé de perles, se pencha sur l'homme désormais inconscient et appliqua les larmes sur son cou ensanglanté. Elle retint sa respiration, puis voyant sa blessure se refermer, souffla un coup priant pour que cela marche. Puis, décidant que les autres s'inquiétaient pour elle, la jeune femme fit léviter le corps de son ancien professeur et l'amena à l'étage où elle le laissa se reposer sur un vieux lit. Se retournant une dernière fois depuis la porte, elle partit en priant Merlin pour que cet homme survive._

Et cela avait marché! se dit Hermione qui continuait sa contemplation dans le miroir de sa chambre.

Après la bataille et sachant désormais la vérité sur lui, elle était allée voir s'il était toujours vivant et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle l'avait amené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard à présent en ruine et avait supplié Mme Pomfresh de lui soigner ses autres blessures. Elle lui avait également demandé de ne pas lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Hermione revint dans le présent en entendant deux petits coups frappés à sa porte suivis de cris de sa mère:

\- Hermione! Dépêche-toi! Tu vas être en retard.

Hermione soupira et cessa sa contemplation pour s'habiller et descendre déjeuner. A 10 heures, ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers King's Cross. En arrivant là-bas un quart d'heure en avance, Hermione chercha Harry, Ron et Ginny des yeux, tandis que ses parents déchargeaient la voiture. Ce fut seulement après qu'ils aient passé le mur menant à la voie 9¾ qu'ils les virent. Hermione sauta tout de suite dans leurs bras. pour exprimer la joie de les revoir. Ils saluèrent leurs parents et montèrent dans le train. Malheureusement tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Quand finalement ils arrivèrent au dernier, ils virent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne et se réjouirent. Mais leur joie disparut aussitôt en voyant l'identité de la personne. Severus Rogue. Les jeunes adultes se regardèrent comme pour se demander si cela valait la peine de passer le voyage avec lui, mais ils savaient au fond qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Qui veut bien entrer et lui demander si on peut s'assoir? demanda Ginny.

\- Tu veux dire qui serait assez fou pour entrer et déranger le diable. Quelqu'un est d'humeur à subir ses sarcasmes? demanda Ron

 _Ron est vraiment...Ron_ , se dit Hermione. _Il ne changera jamais_.

Voyant que personne ne se portait volontaire, elle soupira:

\- Poussez-vous.

La jeune fille entra et commença à parler:

\- Excusez-moi professeur, est-ce qu'on peut s'assoir ici? C'est que tous les compartiments sont...

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, car Rogue plongea ses yeux onyx dans les siens, noisettes. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait depuis qu'il avait failli mourir. Il la regardait intensément, empêchant Hermione de faire un moindre geste ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Professeur? demanda Ginny coupant ainsi l'échange.

Rogue regarda Ginny et sans rien dire, retourna à la lecture de son livre. Prenant ceci pour une affirmation, Hermione s'assit en face de lui, suivie par les autres.

\- Alors, commença Ginny une fois que tout le monde fut installé. Comment ont été vos vacances?

\- Indispensables, fit Hermione sans hésiter.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry. Je crois qu'on avait tous besoin de temps pour se reposer après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui, affirma Ron. Vous croyez que cette année sera tranquille?

\- Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Hermione. Une année à Poudlard sans danger, vraiment? C'est pourquoi j'ai longuement hésité avant de revenir. J'en ai un peu marre de toutes ses aventures.

\- Quel pessimisme Hermione! s'exclama Ginny. Moi je dis que tout ira bien. Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui est mort et les Mangemorts les plus dangereux sont à Azkaban. Que pourrait-il nous arriver de plus?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de voir une année à Poudlard comme une année pleine d'aventures. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard et d'en ressortir sans avoir dû échapper à la mort ou autre fantaisies.

\- C'est pas faux, affirma Harry en souriant.

Le sujet fut clos et Hermione regarda la personne en face d'elle. Rogue était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait échappé à la mort. Mais que faisait-il ici? Le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves, alors pourquoi il s'y trouvait aussi? Hermione hésita à lui demander. Mais ça ne la regardait pas. Elle s'imagina deux secondes, Rogue en tenue d'écolier, un sac beaucoup trop lourd pour lui, allant en cours. L'image la fit rigoler mentalement. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle demanda avec le plus de politesse possible:

\- Monsieur? Pourquoi êtes vous là? Je veux dire le Poudlard Express est réservé aux élèves, donc...

Rogue quitta son livre pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il eut un rictus moqueur et Hermione se prépara mentalement au sarcasme qui suivrait.

\- Tiens donc, voilà enfin quelque chose que Miss Je-Sais-Tous ignore. Votre année buissonnière vous a-t-elle enlevé le peu d'intellect que vous aviez? Bientôt vous deviendrez aussi stupide que vos amis. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'on va laisser une bande d'adolescents dirigés par leurs hormones seuls dans un train pendant des heures? Ce serait un miracle s'il n'y a aucune mort. Il faut quelqu'un pour vous surveiller. Surtout avec Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan dans le train. Ils pourraient le faire exploser.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle et vit Harry et Ron serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de répondre. Voyant Ginny qui s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait des voyages en train, Harry la devança et demanda:

\- Comment savez-vous s'il y a un problème?

\- Ma baguette se chauffe à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème. Maintenant si j'ai satisfait votre curiosité, pouvez-vous me laisser tranquille? Et ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas déjà tout cela. Si mes souvenirs sont bons et je ne doute pas que c'est le cas, je ne suis pas le premier enseignant que vous voyez dans le Poudlard Express. Vous m'avez juste fait perdre du temps.

Harry, Ron, et Ginny se regardèrent interrogativement, tandis que Hermione se mettait à réfléchir. 6ème année? Non. 5ème? Non plus. 4ème? Sûrement pas. La 3ème? Mais oui!

\- Remus, dit-elle.

Les visages de ses amis s'éclaircirent pour s'assombrir immédiatement. En effet, Remus avait été un ami proche et fidèle malheureusement parti trop tôt. Il venait juste de connaître le bonheur d'avoir un fils et une femme, qu'on lui avait arraché la vie.

 _Au moins il avait connu l'amour_ , soupira Hermione dans sa tête.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'à presque 19 ans, elle n'avait toujours pas connu l'amour. Elle connaissait tous les amours de ses amis. Ron avait été amoureux d'elle et était sorti avec Lavande. En ce moment, il n'aimait personne. Harry était sorti avec Cho et en ce moment il sortait avec Ginny, qui était elle-même sortie avec plusieurs garçons. Mais Hermione... personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Bien sûr, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, mais jamais ses sentiments ne seraient réciproques. La jeune fille regarda le paysage défiler pour finalement s'endormir.

Elle rêvait de la Bataille Finale. Tant de corps par terre! Des anciens camarades, d'anciens professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... Puis, un corps tombant juste devant elle. Le corps de Harry. Puis un autre. Celui de Ginny. Un autre. Ron. Ses parents. Et puis Rogue.

\- Non! cria Hermione en se réveillant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hermione, ça va? demanda Harry inquiet.

Celle-ci se ressaisit et en s'apercevant que c'était un cauchemar, rassura ses amis.

\- Où est Ginny? demanda-t-elle.

\- Au toilettes, répondit Ron.

Hermione regarda finalement le professeur Rogue plongé dans son livre en face d'elle et se permit de le détailler. Il était très maigre et portait ses éternelles robes noires. Ses cheveux noirs éternellement gras encadraient la peau pâle de son visage. Elle s'apprêtait juste à repenser à son cauchemar quand l'ancien Mangemort lui dit:

\- Veuillez cesser de me fixer immédiatement Miss Granger.

Hermione rougit jusqu'au oreilles et s'excusa dans un murmures. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait plus aimable avec elle, étant donné qu'elle avait témoigné à son procès pour l'innocenter, mais elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Il ne l'avait même pas remerciée. Ginny revint enfin et Hermione put s'éclipser aux toilettes. Elle entra dans la cabine et se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle était un peu pâle, ce qui était normal vu le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en faire depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était toujours des cauchemars différents, mais ils montraient tous la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Elle espérait que bientôt elle pourrait dormir en paix. Elle se demanda ce que Rogue venait faire dans son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas - bien au contraire, elle l'admirait pour son courage - mais elle ne l'appréciait pas autant que ses parents ou ses amis. Bien sûr, elle avait été très perturbée en le voyant quasiment mort dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais elle pensait que c'était aussi le cas de Harry. La jeune fille se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et sortit des WC. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son compartiment, une main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna brutalement en la plaquant contre la vitre du train. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé pas réflexe et pâlit en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui la tenait fermement. Blaise Zabini. Son pire cauchemar. Hermione referma les yeux, un flot de souvenirs qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier lui revenant dans la tête. Le manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange la torturant. Zabini l'avait aussi torturé. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bataille finale et Hermione avait pu se venger en lui laissant une cicatrice sur la joue. Elle revint dans le présent en sentant une main claquer contre sa joue, puis la douleur imminente. Elle gémit de douleur en songeant au bleu qui apparaîtrait plus tard. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard glacial de son agresseur.

\- Alors Granger, comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre?

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à ne pas gémir de douleur. En effet, Zabini lui tenait les poignets appuyés derrière son dos contre la fenêtre. Enfin, quand elle fut sûre que si elle ouvrait la bouche ce serait pout parler et non pour crier de douleur, elle lui répondit péniblement:

\- Mieux que toi je suppose. Comment va ton père? Les cellules d'Azkaban lui conviennent-elles?

Zabini serra les dents de colère et mis les bras d'Hermione au dessus la tête de celle-ci, de façon à pouvoir tenir ses poignets d'une seule main. Puis il posa sa main libre autour du cou de sa prisonnière qu'il commença à serrer doucement.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Granger. N'oublie pas lequel de nous deux est en position de faiblesse.

L'air commençait à manquer dans les poumons de la jeune fille et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain son agresseur la relâcha et elle tomba par terre inconsciente.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un compartiment. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était rendue aux toilettes suite à un énième cauchemar mettant en scène la mort des personnes qu'elle aimait. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup. Zabini. L'agression. Se relevant d'un coup, elle chercha automatiquement sa baguette dans sa poche et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches Granger? demanda une voix qu'Hermione connaissait très bien.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling_

 _\- C'est ça que tu cherches Granger? demanda une voix faisant sursauter la jeune fille._

Hermione leva le regard et vit Drago Malefoy devant elle. Celui-ci refaisait également sa dernière année. Il paraissait plus fatigué et moins fier que d'habitude. Et c'était compréhensible: ses deux parents étaient à Azkaban et il était considéré comme un traître par ses amis Mangemort, étant donné qu'il avait changé de camp pendant la bataille. Après la guerre, était venu le temps où il fallait emprisonner les personnes du côté de Voldemort. Comme on ne pouvait pas faire passer toute la communauté sorcière sous veritaserum pour savoir dans quel camp ils étaient, le ministre décida d'enfermer à Azkaban tous ceux qui portaient la marque des Ténèbres. Seul Rogue eut droit à un procès sur l'insistance de Harry. C'est pour cette raison que Zabini était toujours en liberté, il ne portait pas la marque. Hermione revint au temps présent en voyant Drago faire tourner un morceau de bois autour de ces doigts.

\- Rends moi ma baguette Malefoy!

\- Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ricana le blond.

Il lui rendit sa baguette et Hermione demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je me souviens que Zabini m'a agressé mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

\- Je l'ai vu et je l'ai stupéfixié, puis je t'ai ramené ici, puisque tu étais inconsciente.

Hermione était abasourdie. Depuis quand Malefoy jouait les chevaliers servants?

\- Eh bien, merci... Drago

Il ne la regarda ni lui répondit pas et Hermione se leva pour partir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle entendit:

\- Granger...

Elle se retourna et remercia ses réflexes quand elle reçut quelques chose dans ses mains. Elle regarda l'objet en question. Drago venait de lui jeter un baume pour masquer et guérir des blessures. Elle regarda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Va au toilettes, tu comprendras mieux, lui conseilla-t-il. Et évite de croiser des gens sur le chemin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Blaise, il ne t'embêtera pas.

Elle leva un sourcil mais obéit. Une fois enfermée dans les toilettes, elle se regarda et lança un cri de stupeur. Des traces de doigts ornaient son cou et sa joue. Cet imbécile n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle appliqua la crème que Drago lui avait donné en le remerciant mentalement. Après s'être assurée que tout était caché, elle sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre son compartiment.

\- Hermione, s'exclama Ginny. Où étais-tu passée. Ça fait une heure que t'a disparu!

\- J'étais allée voir un groupe de Poufsouffle, avec lequel j'avais cours d'Arithmancie les années précédentes. On a longtemps parlé je dois l'avouer, mentit Hermione.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis sachent qu'elle venait de se faire agresser et de sympathiser avec Malefoy.

Ses amis eurent l'air de la croire, mais le professeur Rogue la regarda bizarrement. Comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et s'assit à sa place. Elle regarda sa montre: il restait 30min avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Le train arriva finalement à destination. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait a sortir derrière ses amis du compartiment, Rogue l'interpella:

\- La prochaine fois que vous décidez de mentir à vos amis, essayez au moins d'être crédible. Il n'y a aucun Poufsouffle qui a choisi l'Arithmancie depuis une dizaine d'années.

Hermione resta bouche-bée en regardant son professeur. Elle n'avais pas pensé à ça. Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas dit devant ses amis. Elle vit son professeur s'approcher lentement d'elle, lever sa main, la placer délicatement sous son menton, pour refermer sa bouche, toujours ouverte.

\- Evitez de gober des mouches, je peux vous assurer, par expérience que c'est pas bon.

Et il partit dans un tournoiement de cape.

Hermione resta un long moment dans le compartiment a se repasser la scène dans la tête. Elle finit par finalement partir, essayant de rattraper ses amis qui ne s'était pas aperçus du fait qu'elle ne les suivait pas. Elle ne les trouva nulle part, alors elle monta seule dans la calèche la menant au château. Elle repensa à nouveau a Rogue. Plusieurs choses étaient étranges. D'abord, le fait qu'il n'ait pas dit à ses amis qu'elle leur mentait. Ça aurait été une occasion pour briser leur amitié. Ensuite, il l'a touché pour la première fois, volontairement de plus. Lui qui la détestait tellement, il lui a touché le menton. Et la dernière chose étrange était qu'il avait fait de _l'humour._ Rogue a fait de l'humour.

Elle arriva finalement au château qui avait été reconstruit pendant les vacances. Elle descendit de la calèche et monta les escaliers la menant à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui fit qu'Hermione trouva facilement ses amis.

\- Hermione! C'est la deuxième fois que tu disparais ainsi. Que s'est-il passé cette fois?

\- Ma valise s'est ouverte et mes affaires sont tombées. Le temps que je jette un sort pour les remettre dans la valises, vous étiez partis et il y avait une multitude de gens entre nous.

Un courant d'air passa derrière elle, et Hermione vit le professeur Rogue passer rapidement vers la table des professeurs. La jeune fille était sûre qu'il avait entendu leur conversation.

\- Hermione.

\- Oui quoi? Pardon j'ai pas écouté, dit elle en rougissant.

\- On voit ça, lui dit Harry. Qu'y a-t-il Hermione? Tu es distraite.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, rassura-t-elle.

Ses amis la regardèrent suspicieusement avant que Ron ne s'exclame:

\- Moi je propose qu'on mange. Regardez toute cette nourriture!

En effet, pendant qu'ils parlaient, le reste des élèves étaient arrivés et la nourriture s'était matérialisée sur la table. Ron prit immédiatement une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main et commença à se goinfrer. Hermione le regarda avec un léger sourire, quoiqu'un peu dégoûtée de sa manière de manger. Cependant, elle ne mangeait pas. Elle est ignorait pourquoi mais elle pensait vraiment que cette année ne serait pas de repos. Quelque chose au fond d'elle en était certain, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas y croire. Pour Hermione, il était impossible de prédire le futur. Alors quelle était donc cette sensation de mal-être, comme si...

\- Hermione!

La jeune femme sursauta et croisa le regard de Harry, son meilleur ami. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien Harry, le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant. Je suis juste fatiguée. Tout ira mieux demain.

Ses dernières paroles étaient plus adressées à elle-même qu'à Harry. Elle espérait que le lendemain, ce malaise d'être à Poudlard s'en irait. Elle reporta son attention sur Ron, quand celui-ci lui tapota le bras.

\- Il y a une fille qui t'observe depuis toute à l'heure, lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione leva un sourcil et remarqua que ses amis écoutaient également leur conversation. Elle demanda alors au rouquin, où se trouvait cette fille.

\- A la table des Serpentards, pas loin de Malefoy, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers les Serpentards qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres devant elle. En effet, une fille d'environ son âge l'observait. Et en effet, elle lui ressemblait: elle avait les cheveux de jais indisciplinés et bouclés; son teint était extrêmement pâle, presque blafard; les traits fins de son visage et son nez droit étaient identiques à ceux d'Hermione.

\- Tu la connais? lui demanda Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais continua de fixer la fille dans les yeux. Cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos, du moins son apparence. Mais en même temps, elle l'intriguait. Une personne passa entre les deux filles, coupant ainsi le contact visuel. Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux pour se ressaisir et se tourna vers ses amis qui semblaient attendre quelque chose d'elle. Elle se souvint, alors, de la question de Ginny et s'empressa de lui répondre:

\- Non je ne la connais pas, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Vous la connaissez vous?

\- Non, elle est nouvelle je pense, dit Harry.

\- En tout cas elle me donne des sueurs froides dans le dos, dit Ron. Avec son air de zombie, son teint blafard et son regard noir, je parie qu'elle est de la famille de Rogue.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Ginny.

Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette fille. Pourtant elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Alors quelle était cette impression?

Elle porta son attention à la directrice quand celle-ci se leva se préparant à parler.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait!

Les étudiants turent leurs discussions en quelques secondes, permettant ainsi à la directrice de s'exprimer dans le calme.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai déjà fait le discours de début d'année, mais j'ai encore des choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, une nouvelle élève a intégré la septième année de Poudlard et a intégré la maison de Serpentard. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer dans l'école. Je vous présente Sarah Johnson.

Tout le monde applaudit, alors que Sarah se levait pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. C'était, en fait, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et à l'étrange ressemblance avec Hermione. Ça expliquait le fait que Hermione et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vue.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit la directrice, cette année les préfets-en-chef sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Des murmures de désapprobation retentirent dans la salle a l'entente du deuxième nom. Pour tout le monde, Malefoy était synonyme de Mangemort.

\- Silence s'il vous plait! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Je demande aux deux préfets-en-chef de venir vers moi à la fin du repas. Finalement je vous présente votre nouvelle enseignante de métamorphose: Jessica Wallaby. Pour les Défenses contre les forces du mal, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui s'en chargera, le professeur Slughorn enseignant les potions.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent. Jessica Wallaby avait des cheveux blonds bouclés, un visage extrêmement artificiel caché sous une couche de maquillage. Son décolleté était tellement plongeant que cela en devenait presque vulgaire. Elle était assise à côté de Rogue et essayait de toute évidence de le draguer. Elle était quasiment collée à lui - sans toutefois oser le toucher - essayant de mettre son décolleté le plus possible en valeur. Rogue semblait s'en ficher comme de son premier bonbon.

\- On dirait que Rogue a une admiratrice, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

Ron afficha un air dégoûté ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Le dîner prit fin et Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. McGonagall et Rogue les attendaient. Hermione et Drago les rejoignirent et Rogue leur ordonna de les suivre. Ils marchèrent les quatre côte à côte, tandis que McGonagall leur expliquait leur rôle de préfet en chef. Ils devaient faire des rondes chaque soir, avec un professeur différent, organiser les sorties a Pré-au-Lard, le bal de fin d'année, etc. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une nymphe et le professeur McGonagall annonça le mot de passe. Ils pénètrent dans les appartements et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil avant d'accorder son attention a Rogue qui poursuivait son explication: une salle commune banale avec canapé, cheminée, fauteuils, etc., une chambre a droite et une a gauche. Les professeurs partirent en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et Malefoy partit a son tour dans la chambre de gauche sans une parole ou un regard. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et entra se coucher dans sa chambre.

 _Bonjour!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Pour répondre à Lila, je compte publier une fois par semaine (du moins je vais essayer ^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling_

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Après avoir pris une douche chaude qui la détendit et s'être habillée rapidement, elle alla dans la Grande Salle, suivie de ses amis quelques minutes plus tard. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant des appartements d'Hermione, de sa nouvelle fonction et se remémorant leurs années a Poudlard. Quand ils reçurent leurs horaires des cours, Ron s'exclama la bouche pleine:

\- Pourquoi la seule année où on commence pas par potions, mais avec quelque chose de cool, la défense contre les forces du mal, c'est Rogue qui enseigne cette matière ?

Ginny pouffa tandis qu'Hermione regardait son horaire. En effet ils commençaient avec Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Avec les Serpentards.

\- Au moins on pourra voir ce que vaut la nouvelle au combat, souffla Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux. La guerre les avait marqués. Harry s'attendait toujours à voir un Mangemort surgir de nulle part. Alors il se méfiait de presque tout le monde. Il voulait voir de quoi la Sarah Johnson était capable pour voir si, selon lui, elle était dangereuse ou pas.

En pensant à elle, Hermione la chercha automatiquement des yeux à la table des Serpentards. Elle n'y était pas. Elle viendrait sûrement pour leur premier cours.

Ginny se leva suivie par ses amis et partit en direction de la salle de Défenses. Étant les premiers arrivés, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur et attendirent en silence. Soudain, ils entendirent des voix crier a l'intérieur de la salle.

\- FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS, CROYEZ MOI JE SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE, cria une voix féminine.

\- FERMEZ- LA. JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON. JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ! cria la voix de Rogue. ET ARRÊTEZ DE PLEURER!

\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE. JE FERAI TOUT CE QUI EST EN MON POUVOIR POUR VOUS ARRÊTER!

Un bruit de gifle retentit faisant sursauter Hermione. Puis le silence. Harry dut deviner qu'ils parlaient doucement, car il sortit des oreilles a rallonge et les colla au mur:

\- ...regarde pas. Arrêtez de vous imaginer des histoires comme toutes les adolescentes de votre âge. Et par pitié arrêtez de pleurnicher comme une gamine.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapides et Harry s'empressa de ranger les oreilles a rallonge avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et faire comme si de rien n'était. La porte s'ouvrit et Sarah Johnson, se tenant la joue, le visage couvert de larmes et les yeux rouge, sortit. En passant près d'eux, elle souffla à Hermione:

\- S'il te plaît, sois raisonnable.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

Hermione était assise à côté de Ginny en classe et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de Rogue. Sarah se trouvait quelques rangs plus loin, la tête baissée.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec ses amis de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Bien sûr, elle se demandait de quoi Sarah et Rogue parlaient, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était que Rogue avait frappé une élève. N'était-il pas un maître du self-control? Elle comprenait qu'il ait été énervé, mais de la à gifler une élève. Et puis, les mots de Sarah tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. " _S'il te plaît sois raisonnable"._ Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Une boule de papier atterrit sur son bureau. Devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de Harry ou Ron, elle le prit rapidement pour ne pas que Rogue le voie.

" _De quoi ils parlaient? Tu la connais toi, Sarah? Parce que elle a l'air de te connaître. "_

Hermione soupira. Harry et Ron s'était habitués à ce qu'elle sache tout. Elle leur griffonna rapidement un mot, après avoir passé à Ginny le message des garçons.

 _"Non les garçons, je ne sais de quoi ils parlaient. Et non je ne connais pas Sarah. Par contre, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'assez sérieux, sinon Rogue n'aurait jamais giflé une élève"_

Elle reçut quelques secondes plus tard un autre message de ses amis:

 _"Sarah est impassible, comment elle fait? On dirait qu'elle s'en fiche. Et surtout, elle est extrêmement discrète. Sérieusement, tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Rogue?"_

 _-_ Granger! Donnez-moi ce papier! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione lui donna le papier avec réticence et Rogue le parcourut rapidement avant de faire un rictus et de déclarer d'une voix froide et moqueuse:

\- On s'intéresse à la nouvelle élève à ce que je vois.

Sarah releva soudainement la tête et Hermione put regarder son visage. Rien ne pouvait trahir le fait qu'elle avait pleuré plus tôt.

\- Je vous rassure M Potter, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Miss Johnson. Maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et laissez une distance de dix mètres entre vous. Malgré le fait que vous avez survécu à une guerre, certains ne sont toujours pas capable de lancer un Stupefix informulé correctement.

Les élèves obéirent et se mirent par deux. Harry avec Ron et Ginny avec Neville. Hermione était restée seule. Elle attendit que tout le monde se soit mis par groupe pour voir s'il restait quelqu'un seul. Et en effet, Sarah Johnson était seule. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle:

\- Salut! Je suis seule et je crois que toi aussi. Ça te dérange si je me mets avec toi?

Sarah murmura un non et les deux filles se placèrent face à face. Elles commencèrent à jeter des Stupefix informulés, mais Hermione se rendit vite compte que Sarah était très puissante et lui jeta un autre sort que le Stupefix. Sarah, sans même sembler surprise, lui répondît avec un Expelliarmus que Hermione dévia. S'en suivit alors un duel farouche, dans lequel deux grandes sorcières s'affrontèrent. Au bout de longues minutes, Sarah semblait toute fois épuisée.

 _Sûrement le manque d'entraînement,_ supposa Hermione.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la Gryffondor remporta le duel avec un Stupefix. Sarah fut projetée contre le mur et s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Voyant cela, Hermione accourut vers sa camarade et l'aida à se relever. Celle-ci se tenait l'arrière de la tête se l'étant visiblement cogné contre le mur.

\- Ça va? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, répondit Sarah d'une voix sèche.

Elle dépoussiéra sa jupe et s'assit sur un banc. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue. Il était occupé à traiter Neville d'incapable et n'avait donc pas remarqué le duel. Alors, la Gryffondor s'assit à côté de cette jeune fille bien étrange.

\- Je peux te poser une question? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sarah la regarda avec méfiance, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu es sorti de la salle de classe, tu m'as dit d'être raisonnable. De quoi voulais-tu parler?

Sarah se mordit la lèvre. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par lui répondre:

\- Tu comprendras sûrement une fois le moment venu. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions pour en savoir davantage, Sarah la devança et lui demanda:

\- Comment tu le trouves Rogue?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Sarah rajouta:

\- En un mot.

La Gryffondor regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Sarah avait compris qu'elle comptait faire une longue tirade et l'avait interrompu pour ne pas qu'elle ait a subir cela. Sur le coup, Hermione trouva ça drôle et rigola. Sarah la suivit rapidement. Finalement, quand elle reprit son souffle, Hermione répondit:

\- Eh bien, je le trouve courageux.

\- Tu l'aimes bien?

\- Comme prof?

\- Oui. Non. Enfin comme personne, comme prof, comme héros, comme homme.

-... Oui je l'aime bien. Pourquoi cette question?

Sarah baissa les yeux et murmura:

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'apprécier. Ne te laisse pas faire, évite-le.

\- Mais...

\- Granger! Johnson! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez de vous reposer, alors que vos camarades s'entraînent? Levez-vous et affrontez vous!

Les deux filles s'empressèrent d'obéir et se jetèrent des informulés sous le regard de Rogue. Quand il jugea qu'elles faisaient leur travail correctement, il s'éloigna pour critiquer d'autres Gryffondor. D'un regard, les jeunes filles se mirent d'accord pour refaire un vrai duel. Pendant de longues minutes, elles s'affrontèrent, puis le regard d'Hermione fut détourné et Sarah en profita pour lui lancer un Stupefix qui la projeta contre le mur. Hermione se cogna la tête et s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un horrible mal de crâne. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit Mme Pomfresh s'affairer autour d'un autre élève quelques lits plus loin. Elle essaya de se lever, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rassoir.

\- Je vous déconseille de vous lever, vous vous êtes cognée la tête assez fort.

Hermione se tourna et vit Rogue à côté d'elle. Il avait enlevé sa main de son épaule et ouvrait plusieurs flacons de potions.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 19h, vos amis sont en train de manger, ils viendront vous rendre visite après.

Hermione hocha la tête et refusa d'avaler le flacon de Pimentine qu'il lui donnait, voulant lui poser une autre question.

\- Pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Je veux dire Mme Pomfresh...

\- Est débordée à soigner plusieurs élèves de leur premier jour de cours. Beaucoup d'accidents.

Hermione se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Rogue était un maître de Potion, il était tout à fait capable de guérir quelqu'un et l'infirmerie était vraiment débordée. Soudainement, elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici et ignora à nouveau le flacon de Pimentine qu'il lui tendait.

\- Où est Sarah? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue soupira exagérément mais lui répondit néanmoins:

\- Votre nouvelle amie est en retenue pendant 3 semaines, chaque soir, pour avoir enfreint les règles de sécurité.

\- Mais elle n'était pas la seule! Nous faisions un duel, elle et moi, car nous estimions être capable...

\- Voyez où cela vous mène, s'exaspéra Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui tendant à nouveau le flacon de Pimentine

\- C'est injuste qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui soit punie, poursuivit Hermione sans faire attention à la remarque de Rogue ou au flacon dans sa main.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Puisque vous tenez tant, retenue chaque soir a 18 dans mon bureau pendant 3 semaines. Maintenant buvez ça et arrêtez de parler ou je vous retire des points!

Hermione rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'avoir 3 semaines de retenues alors qu'elle pouvait ne rien avoir. Et que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Rogue lui tendait un flacon qu'elle ignorait. Elle le but d'une traite et murmura un faible "merci". Après lui avoir donné une série de potion ayant différentes utilités, il se dirigea vers un autre élève, ayant besoin d'aide, sans un mot ou regard pour Hermione.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de solitude, les amis d'Hermione finirent par la rejoindre.

\- Comment ça va? lui demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Mis a part un horrible mal de tête, ça va plutôt bien.

\- T'aurai du voir la tête de Rogue, quand il t'a vu effondrée par terre. J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Johnson, murmura Harry.

\- C'est étrange, confia Hermione, car avec Sarah on a fait deux duels: le premier elle l'a perdu et s'est fait expulser contre le mur et s'est cognée la tête comme moi. Pourtant, elle s'est relevée et a fait comme si de rien n'était. On s'est juste reposée un peu. Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait très mal. Mais elle supportait très bien la douleur.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est habituée à la douleur, proposa Ginny.

\- Elle a sûrement participé à la guerre, et s'est fait torturé, rajouta Ron.

\- Non, chuchota Hermione. Elle savait sûrement plus de sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques que moi, mais elle manquait beaucoup d'entraînement. Et on suppose qu'elle est habituée a la douleur. Quelle conclusion on en tire?

\- Elle s'est fait torturé pendant longtemps, mais elle apprenait des sortilèges pour se défendre, dit Harry

\- Elle a surement été retenue prisonnière, annonça Hermione.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi! interrompit Ginny. Vous vous faites des idées. Elle a surement appris tous ces sortilèges dans son ancienne école. Et elle ne s'est peut être pas cogné la tête aussi fort que tu ne le crois Hermione

Celle-ci fit une mine boudeuse, mais dût admettre que son amie avait raison. La guerre l'avait vraiment rendu paranoïaque. Et Harry aussi.

\- Les visites sont terminées! Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, annonça Rogue aux amis d'Hermione.

\- A demain! lui souhaitèrent-ils et partirent.

Rogue s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et lui demanda:

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- J'ai toujours mal à la tête mais je survivrai.

Rogue lui tendit un flacon qu'elle identifia être comme une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Hermione le but volontiers et s'allongea confortablement dans le lit. L'enseignant fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le front de son élève. Elle était brûlante.

\- Je n'aurai pas du laisser vos amis aussi longtemps, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Hermione était à moitié consciente le sommeil dû à la potion l'attrapant peu à peu. Elle eut juste eut le temps de sentir une main lui redressant un peu le menton et un liquide versé dans sa gorge avant de s'endormir.

 _Merci d_ _'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci pour vos reviews, follows, etc.!_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis. :-)_

 _Always901_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

- _Je n'aurai pas du laisser vos amis aussi longtemps, murmura-t-il pour luî même._

 _Hermione était à moitié consciente le sommeil du a la potion l'attrapant peu à peu. Elle eut juste eut le temps de sentir une main lui redressant un peu le menton et un liquide versé dans sa gorge avant de s'endormir._

Hermione se réveilla à nouveau à l'infirmerie, avec Rogue à ses côtés. Quand il vit qu'elle ne dormait plus, il reposa une main sur son front et eut un très léger soupir de soulagement. Si léger qu'Hermione faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Vous pouvez partir à présent. Vous n'avez plus de fièvre et aucun dommage n'est à signaler concernant votre tête. La prochaine fois, veuillez suivre les consignes.

Il partit dans un tournoiement de cape, vers un autre élève alité. Hermione se leva de son lit, enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle était à l'encadrement de la porte, la voix de Rogue retentit dans la grande salle de l'infirmerie:

\- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas vos retenues qui commencent dès ce soir.

Hermione serra les dents, en se traitant d'imbécile une fois de plus, pour avoir presque demandé d'avoir ces retenues. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et partit à la recherche de ses amis. En passant devant la Grande Salle, elle regarda l'heure. 9h50. Son cours de métamorphose venait juste de commencer, alors elle s'empressa d'aller dans ses appartements pour chercher ses affaires et de rejoindre ses camarades en cours. Elle savait que McGonagall ne dirait rien de son retard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Et puis Hermione n'était pas du genre à sécher les cours. Une fois arrivée devant la classe de métamorphose, elle souffla étant donné qu'elle avait couru tout le long et frappa à la porte. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, sachant qu'avec McGonagall, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un ''entrez''. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à s'excuser pour son retard, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Mais quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Devant elle, ne se trouvait pas le professeur McGonagall, mais une jeune blonde: le professeur Wallaby. Elle avait complètement oublié que McGonagall n'enseignait plus.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la permission d'entrer miss Granger, annonça-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, je...

\- Quel est le motif de votre retard? interrompit le professeur.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie Madame, je...

\- Avez-vous un mot d'excuse?

\- Non, je...

\- Dans ce cas sortez, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma classe, si vous préférez vous pavaner dans les couloirs au lieu d'assister à mon cours. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

\- Mais professeur... commença Harry.

\- Silence M. Potter. Miss Granger a besoin d'un sérieux cours de comportement. Sortez si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre plus de points à votre maison.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent et Hermione sortit la tête haute, se permettant de pleurer une fois sortie de la classe. Qu'avait-elle fait à Wallaby pour qu'elle la haïsse tant? Elle était en colère contre cette blondasse superficielle. Alors, elle décida d'aller à l'infirmerie et de demander un mot d'excuse au professeur Rogue. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire par cette pie. Quand elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie et qu'elle vit Rogue s'occuper d'un élève de troisième année, elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi il ne donnait pas cours. Alors sans même le saluer, oubliant même la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, elle lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Ne devez-vous pas donner cours?

Rogue la regarda avec étonnamment, se demandant certainement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il haussa un sourcil, et dit:

\- McGonagall m'a trouvé un remplacant pour aujourd'hui, comme vous le voyez certainement, l'infirmerie est bondée, Mme Pomfresh a besoin d'aide. Et vous que faites-vous ici? Vous séchez les cours? Ne prenez pas cette mauvaise habitude Granger et retournez en cours avant que je ne vous enlève des points.

Il disparut derrière la porte, donnant accès a la réserve de potion. Hermione soupira et partit à sa poursuite. Elle s'appuya contre l'entrebâillement de la porte de la réserve et le vit devant l'armoire en train de chercher une potion.

\- Que faites-vous encore ici? Vous avez déjà trois semaines de retenues et si vous restez la, vous risquerez de passer a quatre semaines, dit-il sans se retourner vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai cours avec le professeur Wallaby et que celle-ci refuse de me laisser assister a son cours, car selon elle, j'ai séché le début.

Rogue se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

\- Lui avez-vous dit que vous étiez à l'infirmerie?

Hermione se permit de rouler des yeux et acquiesça. Rogue soupira et sortit de la réserve en murmurant un "Suivez moi". Hermione haussa un sourcil mais obéit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son professeur sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Elle s'empressa de le rattraper et, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, lui demanda:

\- Où allons-nous?

\- Je vais dire au professeur Wallaby que vous êtes excusée pour votre retard.

Hermione hoqueta d'étonnement.

\- Un simple mot d'excuse n'aurait-il pas suffit?

Rogue s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des imbéciles.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, votre nouvelle professeure ne vous apprécie pas vraiment. Si je vous avais fait un mot d'excuse, elle aurait sûrement dit que vous l'avez fait vous-même. J'ai décidé de gagner du temps et d'aller moi-même vous excuser. D'autres questions?

Hermione rougit et secoua la tête en se demandant soudainement pourquoi il faisait tout cela pour elle. Il aurait très bien pu lui dire de se débrouiller et de lui enlever des points. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps, car ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue, salua Wallaby en faisant un sourire séducteur.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et lui répliqua:

\- J'ai appris que vous refusiez d'accepter Miss Granger dans votre cours, car selon vous, elle a séché le début. Je viens vous dire que j'excuse son retard étant donné qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever à cause d'un incident ayant eu lieu hier.

Wallaby se rapprocha un peu, en se léchant la lèvre inférieure dans l'idée évidente de séduire Rogue. Hermione en aurait presque vomi et vit derrière la prof, Harry grimacer de dégoût et Ron faisant semblant de vomir. La jeune fille savait très bien que Rogue voyait aussi cela, mais ne disait rien. Pourquoi n'enlevait-il pas de points pour irrespect? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer qu'un immense nuage de parfum l'envahit, la faisant tousser. Wallaby s'était rapprochée a tel point qu'elle se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre de Rogue. Et elle avait mis tellement de parfum qu'elle avait failli asphyxier Hermione.

\- Dites-moi professeur Rogue, c'est cette petite insolente qui vous a dit ça? demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Hermione. Parce que, je suis sure qu'elle vous ment.

\- Miss Granger était bel et bien à l'infirmerie, ce qui a causé son retard. Et si j'en suis si sûr, c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai soignée. Maintenant, si vois voulez bien finissez votre cours et laissez miss Granger y assister.

Wallaby fulminait de colère mais se contenta de répliquer:

\- Je refuse de laisser Granger assister à ce cours, maintenant si vous le voulez bien, sortez d'ici, tous les deux.

Hermione, outrée, s'avança prête à l'insulter, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle du professeur Rogue. Il avait dû sentir ce qui allait se passer et avait décidé de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Très bien, professeur Wallaby, susurra Rogue. Nous partons, je pense que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que la directrice soit informée de cet incident?

Sans même attendre, il mit une légère pression sur l'épaule d'Hermione et sortit de la salle, suivi de celle-ci. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione s'exclama pour elle-même:

\- Quelle peste ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait a cette pimbeche? Non, mais pour qui elle se prend? Elle me connait même pas! Je lui dirai ma façon de penser a cette vieille chouette! Je...

\- En fait Miss Granger, le professeur Wallaby n'est pas vieille, elle est à peine plus âgée que vous, la coupa Rogue.

Hermione s'arrêta net dans son monologue en se rendant compte que Rogue était toujours avec elle. Et qu'il l'avait entendu insulter une enseignante! Elle se mordit la lèvre et se permit de le regarder pour essayer de savoir s'il était en colère. Il était appuyé contre le mur, en train d'attendre qu'elle finisse son monologue, mais ne semblait pas furieux. Au contraire, il semblait... amusé?

\- Si vous avez terminé votre crise, je vous propose de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie afin de vous rendre utile jusqu'à votre prochain cours. Vous êtes d'accord?

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit en se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il ne lui enlevait pas de points.

 _Bonjour!_

 _Me voici avec un (très) court chapitre, je m_ _'en excuse._

 _Merci pour vos reviews!_

 _Always901_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

 _\- Si vous avez terminé votre crise, je vous propose de m'accompagner a l'infirmerie afin de vous rendre utile jusqu'à votre prochain cours. Vous êtes d'accord?_

 _Hermione acquiesça et le suivit en se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il ne lui enlevait pas de points._

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui demanda (ordonna serait plus juste) de s'occuper d'un Poufsouffle de première année. Elle lui obéit et jusqu'à 10h30 (la fin de son cours de Métamorphose), elle s'occupait d'élèves blessés, en silence. A la fin, Rogue lui dit:

\- Vous pouvez aller à votre prochain cours.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et de voir comment allait Sarah. Elle retrouva tout le monde devant la salle de Potions.

\- Hermione! s'exclama Ron en la voyant. Où étais-tu? On avait peur que tu ne viennes pas en Potions.

\- Moi? Sécher un cours? Pour qui me prends-tu Ronald?

Celui-ci rougit et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hermione sourit en voyant son ami et lui demanda:

\- Tu sais où est Sarah? J'aimerais lui parler.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne l'a vue depuis hier, l'informa-t-il. La plupart des gens disent qu'elle a trop honte de venir, a cause de ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- C'est ridicule! Je vais parfaitement bien et c'était un accident! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Hermione je te rappelle que pour tout le monde, tu es une héroïne de guerre expliqua Ron. Et Sarah t'a blessé hier. Les gens sont devenus parano. Partout ils voient un danger, même dans les choses les plus insignifiantes.

La jeune fille soupira en se rendant compte que Ron avait raison. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Harry, devenu presque aussi parano que Maugrey. Mais tout de même, les accidents arrivaient souvent a Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! Elle voulait revoir Sarah et parler avec elle. Elle avait peur que les autres élèves l'aient martyrisés et que Sarah soit en train de se morfondre. Et puis, la jeune fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle voulait la connaitre plus et c'est ce qu'elle se promit en entrant en salle de potion.

Toute l'après-midi elle avait cherché Sarah. En vain. La jeune fille était introuvable. Hermione pensa qu'elle devait se trouver dans son dortoir chez les Serpentard. Le diner venait de se finir et Sarah n'était toujours pas venue, alors Hermione prit son courage a deux mains et fit quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais faire: elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards et toqua a la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille de quatrième année vint lui ouvrir la porte et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Peux-tu s'il te plaît aller voir si Sarah Johnson se trouve dans son dortoir?

La fille la regarda avec un air qui voulait franchement dire "j'ai l'air d'un elfe de maison?" et lui dit:

\- En haut des escaliers, 3ème porte a gauche.

Elle disparut en laissant la porte ouverte. Hermione soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle devrait aller elle-même voir où se trouvait Sarah. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune et évita autant que possible les regards haineux et intrigués des Serpentard. Non pas qu'elle avait peur mais elle voulait éviter toute confrontation. Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas.

\- Eh Granger! Tu t'es trompé de salle commune! entendit-elle.

\- Dégage Sang-de-bourbe!

\- Tu t'es tapé tous les Gryffondor et tu veux aussi les Serpentard?

Hermione serra les dents et continua son chemin sans répondre aux Serpentard. Elle tua mentalement Sarah une bonne dizaine de fois pour l'avoir obligé de subir ça. Même si, la pauvre fille n'y était pour rien. Elle arriva enfin à sa destination et toqua à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse elle prit la décision d'entrer. Il y avait 4 lits mais aucun être humain.

\- Sarah? appela-t-elle tout de même.

Comprenant qu'elle était venue chez les Serpentard pour rien, elle quitta précipitamment la chambre, puis la salle commune et claqua la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'arriver dans la tour de Gryffondor où elle retrouverait le confort. À peine fut-elle entrée que ses amis se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Hermione! Où étais-tu?

\- Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça?

\- Du calme les amis, j'ai cherché Sarah. Maintenant laissez-moi me remettre de mon traumatisme, j'ai dû aller dans la salle commune des serpents. Et bien sûr, miss Johnson ne s'y trouvait pas, se plaignit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement regardé sur la carte des Maraudeurs? demanda Harry.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de se frapper. Etait-elle allée dans le territoire ennemi se faire insulter pour vraiment rien? Elle soupira lourdement en s'effondrant sur un canapé et disant à Harry:

\- Va chercher cette carte et laisse moi mourir de stupidité.

Ses amis rirent devant l'exagération d'Hermione face à la situation. Quand Harry revint avec la carte, celle-ci se ressaisit et se mit à chercher le nom de sa camarade, avec l'aide de ses amis. Seulement après dix minutes, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvée. Et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement au bout de 15 minutes, tout le monde vit le nom de Sarah apparaître devant le portail de l'école.

\- Elle a quitté l'école! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Où a-t-elle bien pu aller? demanda Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione savait très bien à quoi il pensait.

\- Arrête Harry! s'exclama Hermione. Beaucoup d'élèves quittent Poudlard en cachette, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup.

Son ami soupira et ne tenta même pas de lui expliquer son point de vue, sachant très bien que la brune ne l'écouterait pas. Celle-ci se leva et prit sa cape posée sur le canapé.

\- Que fais-tu? demanda Ginny.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'après avoir passé la journée à la chercher, je ne vais pas aller la rejoindre?

Elle vit que ses amis cherchaient les mots pour la convaincre et s'énerva:

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème avec cette fille à la fin? Elle vous a rien fait.

\- Eh bien, commença Ron. Moi je la trouve bizarre et franchement flippante. Une fille sortie de nulle part, avec un air de zombie, parlant rarement et qui semble te connaître, moi ça me fait flipper.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, ne voulez-vous pas lui laisser une chance? Vous ne la connaissez même pas.

Ses amis semblèrent réfléchir puis se regardèrent: ils semblaient tous d'accord. Alors ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Merci! Bon maintenant dites-moi où est-elle partie?

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs, direction: le lac. Elle en profitait d'ailleurs pour faire une rapide ronde et enlever 5 point à un couple de Serdaigle. Une fois sortie du château, elle vit en effet une silhouette assise près du lac. Elle se rapprocha doucement et lui dit:

\- Tu sais qu'après 22h tout le monde doit être dans dortoir?

Sarah sursauta ne l'ayant de toute évidence pas entendu arriver. Elle la regarda d'un air méfiant, puis la reconnut et se détendit:

\- Je le sais, dit-elle. Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je suis préfète-en-chef je te signale, répondit celle-ci en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sarah. Les jours de ronde, je n'ai pas de couvre-feu.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux, puis se turent contemplant le reflet de la lune dans le lac. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione se risqua à lui poser une question:

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète? Pourquoi es-tu sortie du périmètre de Poudlard?

Sarah sembla grimacer, mais à cause de l'obscurité, Hermione n'en était pas très sure.

\- Ce sont tes amis qui te demandent ça? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer. Je sais qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et qu'ils ne me font pas confiance.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu es nouvelle et qu'ils te connaissent pas, en plus...

\- Ça va, te fatigue pas, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon.

Elle l'avait dit avec tant de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix que cela avait fondu le cœur d'Hermione. Qu'avait donc vécu cette fille? Sûrement d'horribles choses. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle le fit, mais elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Sarah et la rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille se raidit puis peu à peu se détendit se laissant aller à cette douceur qui devait lui être inhabituelle. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Sarah ne se relève soudainement et ne dise qu'elles devraient partir vu l'heure tardive. En marchant jusqu'au château Sarah lui présenta ses excuses pour l'avoir blessée pendant le cours.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule! s'exclama Hermione. On était en duel, c'est normal qu'on soit blessées. Et je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai survécu à une guerre, ce n'est pas un coup sur la tête qui me tuera!

Sarah sourit doucement, alors qu'elles rentraient au château. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait raccompagner la Serpentard jusqu'à sa salle commune. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, Hermione percuta un mur et tomba par terre.

 _Mince alors,_ pensa-t-elle en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un mur qu'elle avait percuté, mais le professeur Rogue. Elle se releva précipitamment et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais il fut plus rapide:

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est, jeunes filles? 23h15! annonça-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Le couvre-feu était à 22h. J'attends des explications.

\- C'est de ma faute professeur! s'exclama Sarah. Je voulais présenter mes excuses à Hermione, pour l'avoir blessée en cours et comme je savais qu'elle faisait sa ronde, je suis partie à sa recherche.

Hermione ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait que Sarah cherchait à se racheter en la protégeant avec ce mensonge. Restait à savoir si Rogue allait le gober. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils, puis après un moment de réflexion sembla être convaincu.

\- Bien, à l'avenir je vous prierai de respecter les heures de couvre-feu.

Rogue restait Rogue. Aucune sanction pour les Serpentard.

\- Cependant, poursuivit-il, vous n'avez aucune excuse valable pour ne pas vous être présentées à votre retenue.

 _Mince,_ pensa Hermione, _avec toutes mes recherches j'ai oublié que j'étais en retenue._

-Pour la peine, votre retenue sera plus longue demain. Maintenant, miss Granger, veuillez raccompagner miss Johnson à son dortoir s'il vous plait.

Et il partit dans un tournoiement de cape. Il était vraiment très impressionnant. Les deux jeunes filles repartirent vers les dortoirs des Serpentard mais Hermione sentait la tension dans l'air.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle à Sarah.

Celle-ci se retourna et la regarda avec colère.

\- Tu l'aimes!

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait-elle? Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache?

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rogue, tu es amoureuse de lui, ne le nie pas. Je t'ai averti Hermione, évite-le, il ne t'attirera que des ennuis, alors s'il-te-plaît écoute moi.

Elle se précipita dans sa salle commune et ferma la porte en laissant seule Hermione.

 _Comment savait-elle ça?_

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs depuis une dizaine de minutes et cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Oui, elle aimait Rogue et ce depuis longtemps, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Elle se rappela de comment tout avait commencé. Juste après le bal de sa quatrième année.

 _Ron avait de nouveau tout gâché avec sa jalousie. Elle pleurait depuis de longues minutes déjà, dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle frissonnait de froid mais ne voulait pas rentrer et risquer de recroiser celui qui venait de gâcher sa soirée. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? S'il voulait aller au bal avec elle, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invité? Elle frissonna à nouveau. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle sentit une cape se poser sur ces épaules et se retourna brusquement. Rogue était là. À ce moment, elle oublia tout: elle oublia qu'il était son professeur, elle oublia qu'il la détestait, elle avait besoin de réconfort et il était le seul à cet instant, capable de le lui donner. Alors elle se jeta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Au lieu de la rejeter, il serra ses bras autour d'elle en attendant qu'elle se calme. Et lentement elle s'endormit._

 _Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans son lit, habillée dans sa robe pour le bal. Elle pensait avoir rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, après tout, Rogue n'aurait jamais supporté ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais c'est en sentant l'odeur de son professeur dans son lit et en se rendant compte qu'elle était entourée dans la cape de celui-ci, qu'elle réalisa que tout avait été réel._

Depuis ce jour, elle avait commencé à le voir différemment. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru à un béguin d'adolescente, mais à présent, quatre ans plus tard, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait le qualifier comme ça. Elle espérait seulement que Sarah se tairait. D'ailleurs pourquoi tenait-elle autant à l'éloigner de Rogue? Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Elle voulait clarifier tout ça avec Sarah.

 _Demain,_ pensa-t-elle en sentant la fatigue la rattraper.


End file.
